From Loveless to Love
by EmoZexion20
Summary: What happens when Genesis finds someone more Beautiful then the goddess herself? read to find out reviews welcome! and idk if i will finish this.
1. Chapter 1

re uploaded after being beta'd. enjoy!

* * *

><p>From Loveless to love<p>

I read my beloved book Loveless for the 30th time today. This book is my life. Just outside I hear Angeal and Zack talking to someone "Probably Seph, Cloud or puppy," I saw to myself.

Then I hear Angeal make someone yelp, and i saw to myself again "I think either Puppy or chocobo caused trouble."

I eventually lift my head to see Angeal lifting a cadet or a 2nd class up and the person is yelling at him. I see long hair semi long hair like Seph's, but not fully. The 2nd gets free and bolts. Then I see her. She has the face of an angel. Honey brown hair, big bright sea foam green eyes with a shocking neon around her irises, She is the word "Beautiful" and more. She runs past me followed by Angeal then followed by Puppy. I grab the pup quickly. "Why are you two chasing the girl?"

Zack blinks then replies "She's new here and Geal said we have to break her in." I sigh and get up to stop Angeal from scaring the poor girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the girl bolt away from Angeal. I sighed and followed "Angeal would you please leave the new girl alone. We don't need puppy scaring someone else away." I grabbed the girl and she struggled PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!"

I walked up and hit Angeal in the stomach, taking the girl from him and setting her down. "I'm sorry. My brother can be an idiot."

She bolted away from me quickly. I followed her. "Wait! Just a moment. I swear I'm not going to pick you up."

The girl stopped "S-Sorry Sir.."

"It's fine. And don't worry about calling me sir. You can call me genesis."

"Rozelinda. Second Class Transfer. from the Cairo Division."

"Ah. you looked like a second. I'm very sorry about my brother and his pup."

"It's fine... I'm used to it..."

**"**Hm. Still. Allow me to show you around, as well as keep you away from those two."

"Sure... I was just trying to find my bunk..."

**"**Where are you at?"

"Uh D sector. Apartment 6."

"What room?"

Roze handed me the paper and I took a look. "You're in the same room as Chocobo."

Roze just blinked. I smiled encouragingly. "Come on. I'm sure you'll like him. everyone does."

She just nodded slowly. I took her down to the room and opened the door. To Cloud and Seph sitting in there. Cloud yelped "GENESIS!"

I laughed. "Sorry Chocobo. I brought you your bunk mate."

He looked at Roze and waved. She waved back shyly.

I sighed. "Cloud this is Roze, Roze Cloud. We call him chocobo, and I'm sure you see why. And I'm sure you know who this other idiot is. This is Sephiroth."

Sephiroth just rolled his eyes at me. I laughed. "Sorry Seph but you are one."

"Yeah yeah. Well" he got up "We have a meeting to go to."

"Technically you have a meeting to go to. I'm not in this one Seph. I'm gonna show Roze around instead."

He sighed "Fine." he walked off.

I turned to Roze. "Set your stuff down and lets go."

Roze set her bag down quietly and followed me out and down the hall. I smiled. "You look like someone who enjoys quiet and reading."

She smiled. "I do." I watched her pull out a small copy of LOVELESS.

I was shocked. "You read LOVELESS?"

"Yeah."

"How much do you believe of it?"

"A little. I am an Experiment."

"Oh?" I was shocked.

"I am experiment 6572."

"Ah. So you are a Jenova experiment."

"Not exactly. I am the Goddess Experiment."

"What?" I knew the rumors of it, but I hadn't believed it was real.

She sighed. "My creator messed something up and died. He came back with a piece of the Goddess."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Mhm."

"You have the gift of the goddess?"

"Yes I am in a matter of speaking."

"Oh goddess..."

"Hm?"

"I feel as though I should worship you honestly. I have searched all my life for the goddesses' gift."

She laughed. "I don't care honestly. I am me and I don't mind."

I sighed. "I'll take you to the library, like I was going to." I led her down to the library, still shocked at my discovery. Roze simply nodded and followed.

I opened the door to the large first class library that connects over to the second. "I'll give you a key into here so you don't have to deal with others. In here you won't be disturbed."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Not a problem. There are small reading rooms branching off if you ever want pure silence."

"I like them honestly. I sleep in them sometimes." she looked away slightly.

I laughed. "I've slept in them a few times myself. It's better than traveling the halls and dealing with illiterate fools."

She nodded "Or other problems..."

"That too. So shall I leave you or would you like me to show you around more?"

"I'm fine here."

I was about to leave, but a voice told him to stay and watch her. And I would. I would watch my goddess. So I stayed there, reading LOVELESS.


End file.
